Fading Regrets
by laser-jet
Summary: COMPLETE Hermine hat ein Problem: Sie hat Ron Harry vorgezogen. Aber was passiert wenn Harry die Welt rettet aber einen furchtbaren Preis dafür zahlen muss? Wird sie ihm je ihre Gefühle offenbaren können? HPHG inc. Kampf mit Voldemort
1. Schmerzhaftes Bedauern

Titel: Fading Regrets  
  
Autor: James  
  
Autor E-Mail: james@portkey.org  
  
Übersetzer: Hermiony/laser-jet  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Action/Abenteuer/Romance  
  
Ü/N: Ich habe die halbfertige übersetztung von Hermiony vor einiger zeit bei FF.Net gefunden. Da sie das letzte mal vor über einem Jahr upgedatet hat habe ich mich entschlossen die Übersetzung zu vollenden. Kapitel 1-3 Stammen von Hermiony, 4 und 5 von mir.  
  
Inhalt:  
  
In einer mit Terrorismus geplagten Welt triumphiert Harry Potter ein weiteres Mal gegen das Böse, aber für einen schrecklichen Preis. Er wusste, dass dieser Moment kommen würde und er ist gewillt zu sterben, wenn es den Feind aufhält. Hermione Granger ist mitten in einer zufriedenen Beziehung mit Ron Weasley, mit nur einem Bedauern: Das sie nicht Harry vorgezogen hat.  
  
Es sieht so aus, als wäre es Harrys letzte Tat, gibt es irgendein Licht am Ende des Tunnels? Wird er zurück kommen und die Anschauung der Zaubererwelt über den Tod zerschlagen? Wird Hermione je dazu kommen Harry zu sagen, wie viel er ihr bedeutet?  
  
Fading Regrets  
  
Kapitel 1: Der Preis für die Rettung der Welt  
  
Vernon Dursley verließ sein zu Hause an einem feuchten, kühlen Tag um zur Arbeit zu gehen. Er wusste, dass sein Haus zu verlassen ihn von seinem Schutz befreien würde und sein Leben in Gefahr war, in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten, die die Welt gegenüberstand. Das Problem, dass die Welt plagte war Terrorismus. Der Terrorismus kam von einem gefährlichen und unbekannten Feind. Die Zaubererwelt, jedoch, wusste von diesem Feind, aber beschloss seinen Namen nicht zu nennen.  
  
Er gab seiner Frau einen Abschiedskuss und einen Abschiedsgruß an seinen Sohn Dudley, der, wie so viele andere Schüler, früher nach Hause geschickt wurde. Er kannte, dass terrorisierte Leben seit 2 Jahren und keiner wusste, wie man der Bedrohung gegenübertreten sollte.  
  
Als Vernon Dursley mit seinem Auto losfuhr, fragte er sich - wie er jeden Morgen tat - ob er lebend nach Hause zurückkehren würde. Vernon musste zur Arbeit gehen- es gab keine anderen Alternativen. Er musste Geld für seine Familie verdienen. Er war zumindest dankbar, dass "der Junge" nicht früher von der Schule kam.  
  
Da war jedoch eine Sache, die an seinen Hinterkopf nagte, und das war das - "diese Sorte von Leuten" - dafür verantwortlich waren. Einige der Dinge, die passierten waren unglaublich - es gab einfach keine andere Art sie zu erklären.  
  
Als er sich der Ampel näherte, sah er Leute in Umhängen. Eine Panikgefühl überkam ihn, da er wusste, dass diese Umhang-Leute vor Terroristischen Taten gesehen wurden. Bei näherer Prüfung, jedoch, sahen diese Leute nicht aus, als hätten sie etwas vor - nein, wenn es etwas war, dann sahen sie so aus, als würden sie feiern. Sie hatten Getränke in der Hand, und von Zeit zu Zeit würden diese hoch gehoben. Wenn man in den Himmel sah, konnte man das Aufblitzen und Explosionen von Feuerwerken sehen, aber Vernon bemerkte dies nicht, da er an ihnen vorbei zur Arbeit raste. Einige von ihnen waren in der Nähe von Grunnings, seiner Bohrerfirma, also hatte er keine Wahl, als an ihnen vorbei zu gehen. Er parkte sein Auto, stieg aus und bemerkte mehr von ihnen. Sie waren überall.  
  
Als Vernon sich näherte, fing er einige Teile des Gesprächs auf . Plötzlich hoben sie alle ihre Blicke in die Luft und sprachen einen Toast, "Auf Harry Potter."  
  
Vernon fiel hin, als er das hörte, was die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe auf ihn lenkte. Zu seinem Schock kam einer zu ihm und umarmte ihn.  
  
"Dies ist heute ein sehr besonderer Tag, sogar für jemanden wie sie! Nimm dir ein Glas und sprich einen Toast in Anerkennung für Harry Potter - er hat uns wieder gerettet!"  
  
Was Vernon nicht bemerkte war, dass dem Toast etwas fehlte, was letztes Mal da gewesen war. Das etwas war die Phrase "Der Junge, der lebte."  
  
Vernon sah dann etwas, dass er nicht sehen wollte -- etwas das seine scharfe Abneigung ausdrückte. Er sah Magie. Der Mann ließ einen Kelch in seiner Hand erscheinen. Dann bot er ihn Vernon an.  
  
Vernon wählte diesen Moment dafür sich umzudrehen und zu seinem Auto zurück zu laufen - er würde heute nicht bei der Arbeit anwesend sein! Er fuhr mit voller Geschwindigkeit nach Hause, seine Reifen quietschten als er wendete, und er murmelte etwas wie "dieser verdammte Junge".  
  
Als er zu Hause ankam, klopfte er an der Tür und eine glücklich aussehende Petunia tauchte auf.  
  
"Vernon! Sie haben die Person, die hinter dem Terrorismus steht, gefasst!", schrie sie.  
  
"Ist das nicht großartig, Dad? Frage mich wer ihn gestoppt hat! Ich wette, er ist berühmt!", sagte Dudley glücklich.  
  
Dies alles drängte Harry aus seinen Gedanken, als sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer führten. Er war gerade rechtzeitig da, um die ganze Geschichte bei den Nachrichten zu hören.  
  
"Heute hat der Britische Premierminister angekündigt, dass der führende Kopf hinter diesen Terroristischen Anschlägen ein für alle Mal gestoppt wurde, von keinem andern als einen 16 Jährigen Jungen. Moment - wir kriegen jetzt eine Liveschaltung!" Das Bild schnitt dann zu einem Bild von einem kleinen und kahlen Mann.  
  
"- Und es ist mir eine große Ehre den Dank im Namen von Großbritannien zu der Person, die all diese Angriffe gestoppt hat auszudrücken, Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione Granger war, wie auch viele Schüler in Hogwarts, nicht draußen um zu feiern. Sie versuchte immer noch das Trauma, dass sie vor ein paar Stunden durchgegangen war zu verarbeiten und den Schock des Ereignisses zu bewältigen, bei dem sie gerade dabei gewesen war.  
  
Das Abschlussfest lief ganz gut. Es wurde in der Mittagszeit gehalten, sodass alle Schüler den Zug rechtzeitig erreichen konnten. Hermione war nur eine Sechsklässlerin, aber wurde für das nächste Jahr als Schulsprecherin ernannt, und hatte eine wichtige Rolle in dem Fest zu spielen. Die ganze Schule war versammelt, und sie stand auf um zu beginnen. Harry Potter, der Schulsprecher für das nächste Jahr, würde zum späteren Zeitpunkt dazu stoßen, da er beschäftigt war. Hermione störte es nicht. Sie konnte alleine mit den Leuten umgehen. Sie war nun seit dem Anfang des 5. Jahres mit Ron Weasley ausgegangen, und sie fühlte, dass sie verliebt war. Sie bedauerte nur eins. Sie hatte Ron über Harry gewählt. Nicht weil sie Ron mehr liebte, in Wirklichkeit war das Gegenteil wahr. Sie wollte ihre Freundschaft mit Harry nicht verlieren, weil sie so stark war. Mit was sie nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass sie keine Zeit mehr für ihn hatte. In Wirklichkeit, war ihre Freundschaft nun fast nicht-existierend. Sie verbrachte all ihre Zeit mit Ron, und Harry verbrachte all seine Zeit damit andere Dinge zu tun. Sie war zufrieden mit Ron; sie war niemals mit jemand anderem zusammen gewesen. Sie dachte wirklich, dass es wahre Liebe war - nun, sie hatte sich irgendwie selbst davon überzeugt.  
  
Plötzlich, als sie einen Teil ihrer Willkommensrede fertig hatte, wurde die Große Halle pechschwarz. Die verzauberte Decke, die den Himmel darstellte schien erloschen zu sein, und die Kerzen in den Raum gingen aus.  
  
Jeder griff nach seinem oder ihrem Zauberstab, aber fast niemand hatte sie mitgenommen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür zur Großen Halle aufgeschlagen, und es kam eine Gruppe von Kapuzen Gestalten hinein, jeder wusste das es Todesesser waren. Die Schüler rannten, aber man konnte sich nirgendwo verstecken. Bald hatten die Todesesser sie in eine Ecke, wie Schaffe, gedrängt. Um Ruhe in den Raum zu bringen sprachen sie Zaubersprüche auf jedermann . Slytherins wurden genauso wie die anderen von Flüchen getroffen. Keiner der Flüche schien jedoch tödlich zu sein - sie schienen auf jemand anderen zu warten, der das übernehmen sollte. Hermione wusste unglücklicherweise wer das sein würde.  
  
Wie sie befürchtet hatte, schritt Lord Voldemort einige Minuten später durch die Tür in die Große Halle.  
  
Voldemort hatte ein kurzes Duell mit Dumbledore, aber alles was er tat, war ihn zu betäuben, damit er, wie er sagte "Dumbledore die Zerstörung seiner Schule und Schüler beobachten konnte".  
  
"Es scheint so, dass die Schlangen heute was zu essen bekommen", sagte Voldemort glucksend, als er die zusammengedrängten Schüler in der Ecke betrachtete.  
  
Ein Slytherin Schüler hob seine Hand - kein Zweifel um zu versuchen zu erklären, dass er auf ihrer Seite war.  
  
Voldemort zeigte seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und sang "Crucio". Er hob ihn zwar schnell wieder auf, aber der Slytherin krümmte sich vor Schmerz auf den Boden.  
  
Wenn Hermione nicht solche schreckliche Angst hätte, könnte sie es lustig gefunden haben, dass sogar die Slytherins plötzlich Angst bekommen hatten.  
  
"Ist Potter hier?", fragte Voldemort in seiner kalten Stimme, während er alle Schüler vor ihm mit einem desinteressierten Hass betrachtete.  
  
Die Todesesser schüttelten ihre Köpfe.  
  
"Ich schätze, wir bringen ihn dann hier her. Hermione Granger? Wo bist du, mein kleines Schlammblut?"  
  
Angst durchflutete Hermione, er wollte sie benutzen. Einige der Slytherins zeigten, mit dem Versuch sich selber in der letzten Minute zu retten, auf sie.  
  
"Ahh, Zeit dich deinem Schicksal zu stellen, junge Lady. Ich frage mich, wie sich Potter dann fühlen wird."  
  
Da war ein plötzliches "pop" Geräusch.  
  
"Fass sie nicht an, Voldemort." Sagte eine ruhige und gelassene Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Die Todesesser zeigten mit all ihren Zauberstäben auf die Schüler, so das sie sie sehen konnten, deshalb hatte Voldemort keine Ahnung, woher die Stimme kam.  
  
"ZEIG DICH!", kommandierte Voldemort.  
  
Ohne zu zögern, zeigte sich die Person, die gerade gekommen war. Es war Harry Potter.  
  
"Das ist zwischen dir und mir. Lass sie alle da raus."  
  
Hermione war schockiert. Harry? Wie konnte er für sie kämpfen? Er hatte erst sein sechstes Jahr beendet!  
  
"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du auftauchst, Potter."  
  
"Nun, frag dich nicht mehr." Er drehte sich dann um und deutete mit seiner Hand - nicht seinem Zauberstab, mit seiner Hand auf die Decke und ein Licht strömte aus ihr. Das Licht, dass aus seiner Hand kam schien sich auf der Decke zu sammeln, und der Raum war wieder wie immer beleuchtet.  
  
Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dazu fähig war, aber dann, sie und Harry waren sich nicht allzu nahe, mit Ron der sie für sich die ganze Zeit in Anspruch nahm.  
  
Harry drehte sich zu Voldemort, und mit einem Winken seiner Hand, wie aus den Star Wars Filmen, fielen alle Todesesser schlapp auf den Boden, bewusstlos.  
  
Er sagte auch, "Schüler, versucht nicht zu fliehen. Es ist eine magische Barriere um euch, welche die Flüche blockiert".  
  
Voldemort lachte hämisch auf.  
  
"Nun, Tom, worauf wartest du?"  
  
"NENN MICH NICHT SO!", schrie Voldemort.  
  
"Temperament, Temperament...", murmelte Harry erfreut.  
  
Hermione konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry in so einem Zeitpunkt so gelassen war - Er stand dem gefährlichsten Zauberer, der Geschichte gegenüber und doch stellte er es als ein Spiel dar.  
  
Die Zwei begannen sich gegenseitig mit Flüchen anzuschreien. Voldemorts Vokabular schien es an Vielfalt zu mangeln, weil er fast nichts anderes als die "unverzeihlichen" versuchte. Harry wich den Flüchen aus, als ob er tanzen würde und antwortete dabei mit seinen eigenen Flüchen zurück. Die Zwei schienen jedoch ihre Flüche auf verschiedenen Weg zu schicken, und obwohl Hermione es nicht wusste, war dass wegen dem Prior Incantium Effekts, denn keiner von beiden wollte dem Duell aus dem Weg gehen. Hermione wusste, dass Harry es schaffen könnte, er hatte einen solchen starken Schildzauber, dass nur die unverzeihlichen Flüche durchkommen konnten. War die kämpfende Person, der Harry Potter, den sie dachte gut zu kennen?  
  
Dann nahm das Duell eine andere Wendung. Voldemort drehte sich zu den Schülern.  
  
"Nun, Potter, ich wollte dich immer töten, und es scheint, dass du mich niemals töten wirst, wenn du Angst hast etwas stärkeres als den Kitzel- Zauber zu verwenden, also wie wäre es, wenn wir den Prozess damit beschleunigen, dass du den Tod von jemanden zu siehst... der Dir sehr am Herzen liegt?"  
  
Obwohl Hermione in Furcht auf den Boden hinunter blickte, wusste sie, dass Voldemort sie ansah.  
  
Es gab ein plötzliches Keuchen und alle sahen Harry an. Sie drehte sich und sah ihn auch an.  
  
Er sah immer noch gelassen aus, doch man konnte die lodernde Wut in seinen Augen sehen. Harry war plötzlich von einem goldenem Licht umgeben, welches immer größer und immer heller wurde, und es schien mit ihm zu verschmelzen. Es war unmöglich zu sehen, wo Harry endete und das goldene Licht begann.  
  
Voldemort sah ihn auch an. Er sah ziemlich beunruhigt aus.  
  
"Du wirst sie nicht anfassen", sagte Harry, immer noch heller werdend, und das goldene Licht immer dichter.  
  
Es war nun wie ein Nebel; es war unmöglich seinen Körper zu sehen, weil es so dicht geworden war. Das Licht kreiste in einem vollendeten Kreis um ihn. Die Kugel sah perfekt aus, aber es wurde immer noch stärker, tiefer. Wie viel Stärke hatte Harry? Wie konnte er all dies fertig bringen? Hermione war immer noch im Schockzustand, sodass ihr Gehirn ihre Frage nicht verarbeitete. Sie starrte nur, wie jeder andere es tat, in starrer Erwartung.  
  
Voldemort schien auch in seinem Schock gefroren zu sein. Er schien etwas zu wissen, was die Schüler nicht wussten; er schien zu wissen, was Harry gerade tat.  
  
Hermiones Gehirn beantwortete schließlich ihre Frage - er übertrug die innere Energie seines Körpers nach außen. Während die Energie ihn umkreiste, konnte er sie immer noch benutzen. Aber wenn er es alles auf einmal aufbrauchen würde --. Plötzlich veränderte die kreisende Energie von Harry ihre Richtung und flog mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf Voldemort zu. Hilflos, nicht fähig etwas zu tun, stand Voldemort da und wartete. Der Energieball umgab Voldemort, und wurde dann kleiner und kleiner. Er schrumpfte bis er nicht mehr sichtbar war, und schrumpfte Voldemort auch zu einem Nichts.  
  
Jedermanns Blick wendete sich Harry zu, dessen Augen leer aussahen. Da war kein Funken in den leuchtenden, grünen Augen, nur eine unbelebte Leere, wo ein Junge mal gelebt hatte. Es war ein schlimmeres Schicksal als der Kuss eines Dementors. Er würde seine Seele verlieren für nichts Schlimmeres als - er würde seine Seele verlieren nur um Voldemort einzusperren.  
  
"Du bist jetzt sicher." Sagte er einfach, während er die ganze Zeit den Augenkontakt mit Hermione beibehielt, bevor er leblos zu Boden fiel.  
  
Hermione stürmte an seine Seite um seinen Puls zu fühlen, aber es gab keinen - Harry Potter war tot.  
  
Sie war bei dem Tod ihres besten Freundes dabei gewesen - einen Freund, der besser war als Ron es jemals sein würde. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich - während sie die ganze Zeit Spaß mit Ron hatte, hat er sich, ohne sich zu beschweren, für diesen Moment vorbereitet.  
  
Er hatte sein Leben ohne Zögern gegeben um andere zu retten - Hermione hätte denken können, dass er es tun würde. Es war etwas, was war nur Harry tun würde. Ron würde es nicht.  
  
Hermione merkte, wie sie wieder weinte, nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. Harrys Tod bewies ihr, wie viel er ihr bedeutete. Sie zweifelte, dass sie sich so schrecklich fühlen würde, falls Ron gestorben wäre. Das Wissen, dass er gestorben war, nur um sie und jeden anderen Schüler zu retten verursachte einfach nur Schmerz.  
  
Harry hätte nicht all seine Energie aufbrauchen müssen, dachte Hermione traurig. Er hatte alle Energie, die er besaß nach Draußen transferiert und sandte jedes bisschen davon - er wollte nicht, dass es eine Chance gab, dass Voldemort weiterleben würde.  
  
Der Druck der Gesellschaft lastete schwer auf ihn, und er trug seine Pflicht ohne zu Scheitern.  
  
Als sie durch die Große Halle ging, war das einzige was man hören konnte, wie ihre Schuhe auf dem harten Boden klickten. Als sie ihren Platz an den Gryffindor Tisch nahm, war es wieder durch Stille ersetzt worden.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stand auf um eine Rede an die Schüler zu richten. Seine Augen besaßen kein Funkeln, seine Lippen kein Lächeln, und er sah verloren und traurig aus, wie jeder der sich versammelt hatte.  
  
"Heute waren wir Zeuge einer Tat von unglaublicher Tapferkeit. Wir erlebten Mut wie wir es noch nie gesehen haben. Sein eigenes Leben zu geben um das der anderen zu retten ist ein wahres Opfer. Können wir bitte alle unsere Köpfe in Stille verneigen, in Gedenken an Harry Potter."  
  
Alle taten es, die Slyhterins miteingeschlossen. Die Gedanken in ihren Köpfen waren die gleichen, wie bei den Schülern in den anderen Häusern: Ich würde Schlangenfutter sein, wenn es nicht für Harry Potter wäre.  
  
Dumbledore sah schließlich auf - es gab so viele gute Taten oder Erinnerungen, an die er dachte, dass 5 Minuten verstrichen waren. Er hatte erwartet, dass alle Schüler ihn ansahen, aber das war nicht der Fall - sie gedachten immer noch.  
  
Einige 10 Minuten später, entschied Dumbledore die Stille zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Schüler, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr noch mehrere Male in der Zukunft daran denken werdet was heute passiert ist. Harry Potter wird hier in Hogwarts aufgebahrt, bis ihr alle von den Ferien zurückkehrt. Für diese Tat wird er den Merlin Orden erster Klasse erhalten - etwas was ich bis jetzt als einziger erhalten habe. Falls Harry hier stehen würde, wäre er verärgert, dass ihr alle solche traurigen Gesichter wegen seines Tods macht - er würde wollen, dass ihr alle eure Ferien genießt. Bitte tut das für ihn. Die Schule ist beendet."  
  
Danach standen die Schüler langsam auf und verließen die Große Halle in langsamer und geordneter Art. Es gab kein einziges trockenes Auge in dem Raum. 


	2. Große Hoffnung

Kapitel 2: Große Hoffnung Nach einem Sommer in der Hölle kehrte Hermione Granger schließlich nach Hogwarts zurück. Dies war ein Tag, den sie, seit dem schicksalhaften Ereignis des letzten Jahres, gefürchtet hatte. Heute war der Tag, an dem sie Harry die letzte Ehre erweisen würde.  
  
Ihre Eltern hatten sie gefragt, ob es ihr Freund Harry Potter war, der diese terroristischen Anschläge gestoppt hatte - offenbar waren die Muggelsender informiert worden. Hermione war weinend aus dem Zimmer gelaufen, und ihre Eltern waren ihr nachgegangen und hatten schließlich erfahren was passiert war. Ihre Mutter weinte mit ihr, als sie ihr über ihn erzählte.  
  
Ihre Ferien waren eine Zeit des Nachdenkens gewesen. Alles was in ihren Leben wert war sich zurückzuerinnern schloss Harry mit ein - sein lächelndes Gesicht war die Wärme in jeden finsteren Augenblick. All ihre Abenteuer konzentrierten sich um ihn. Die Zeit, die sie mit Ron verbracht hatte wirkte plötzlich langweilig, im Vergleich dazu sogar verschwendet.  
  
Der Gedanke, der sie am schmerzlichsten traf war die bittere Wahrheit. Harry hatte niemals Liebe erfahren - sicherlich hatten die Dursleys ihm niemals eine überwältigende Menge davon gegeben. Die einzige Liebe, die er in seinem Leben jemals erfuhr, war die Liebe, die er erhielt, wenn er in der Zauberer Welt war. Es war dies, erkannte Hermione, was ihn dazu brachte alles zu nutzen was er hatte - jeder kleine Funke seiner Kraft. Er gab sein Leben, für das was er als seine Familie betrachtete – für die Menschen die sich um ihn kümmerten. Hermione hatte ihn so innig geliebt, dass sie dachte, dass eine Beziehung zu beginnen diese Liebe zerstören würde. Wie dumm war sie gewesen. Über die letzen zwei Jahre bezweifelte sie, dass Harry überhaupt Liebe erfahren hatte. Er war nicht in der Nähe von ihr oder Ron gewesen - sie waren zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt um es zu bemerken. Harry stand alleine da. Hermione hatte seinem Wohl keinen zweiten Gedanken geschenkt - sie hatte bewusst alle Gedanken an Harry aus ihrem Kopf gedrängt, damit sie sich auf Ron konzentrieren konnte.  
  
Als sie die großen Stufen von Hogwarts hinaufging hatte sie, wie auch viele andere, Tränen in den Augen. Die einzige Sache, die sie davon abbrachte zusammenzubrechen war der Gedanken an Harry und wie er sagen würde "Weine nicht. Ich bereue nichts." Sie standen sich nicht nah, als er starb, aber sie hatten diese merkwürdige Gespräche von Zeit zu Zeit, und sie wusste, dass dies genau das war, was er sagen würde. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie gesehen hatte, fragte er sie, wie es bei ihr und Ron lief. Sie wusste, dass er sich um ihn sorgte.  
  
Und Ron wusste genauso auch, falls er sie verletzte, würde Harry ihn töten.  
  
Harry hatte ihre Entscheidung mit Ron zusammen zu sein akzeptiert - er hatte die Ablehnung mühelos verkraftet - genau wie er den Tod aufnahm.  
  
Was Hermione schockierte war, dass Harry während des ganzen Kampfes nicht zögerte - er wusste, dass er sterben würde, aber er war bereit diese Möglichkeit zu ergreifen, wenn es sein müsste. Er war nicht an dem falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit, als ein Fluch in seine Richtung kam. Nein, er wählte, sein Leben zu geben, und er tat es mit so viel Zögern wie jemand, der aussuchen sollte, ob er atmen soll oder nicht.  
  
Hermione trat in die Große Halle, in eine sehr stille Halle. Das Opfer war immer noch frisch in jedermanns Gedanken - und das Trauma ließ immer noch nicht nach. Jeder Anwesende wusste, dass sein oder ihr Leben ein abruptes Ende hätte, wäre es nicht Harrys Eingreifen gewesen.  
  
Dumbledore stand auf um ein paar Worte an die Schüler zu richten. Es schien als wäre ein leichtes Funkeln in seinen Augen, und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seinen Lippen.  
  
"Schüler, ich bin mir sicher, dass der Vorfall am Ende des letzten Schuljahres immer noch frisch in all euren Gedanken ist, und ich bin mir sicher, ihr fühlt euch alle in der Schuld von Harry Potter".  
  
Er hielt inne und betrachtete sie. "Ich möchte euch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, aber Mr. Potter hat leichte Spuren seiner magischen Energie zurückbekommen. Lehrbuchweise, sollte es keine Chancen für ihn geben sich zu erholen, aber ich würde ihn sicherlich nicht abschreiben. Noch niemand hat sich von dem erholt, was er getan hat - aber dann, keiner hat das jemals vorher erfolgreich fertiggebracht , also weiß ich nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Kein Zauber kann seine Verletzungen heilen, und es ist sicher, falls er es schafft zurückzukommen, wird er in einem sehr schlechten Zustand sein. Alles worum ich bitte ist, dass ihr Mr. Potters Genesen in euren Gedanken behaltet."  
  
Eine betäubte Stille brach über die Große Halle aus. Ohne Warnung, begann ein Slytherin Schüler langsam und konstant zu klatschen. Andere schlossen sich dem an, bevor ein ohrenbetäubendes Klatschen die Halle füllte. Diese Schau von Unterstützung zeigte, wie vereinigt die Schule in dieser einen Begebung war. Falls Harry hier wäre, würde er wegen der Aufmerksamkeit wütend sein - aber er würde stolz auf die Schule sein, für das Zusammenhalten.  
  
Es war drei Tage nach dem Eröffnungsfest, und Hermione fand sich schon wieder in dem Hogwarts Krankenzimmer ein. Sie hatte sich ein bestimmtes Muster eingewöhnt - in jedem freien Moment ihrer Zeit kam sie her und setzte sich neben die schlaffe Gestalt von Harry Potter. Er redete nicht, er bewegte sich nicht, er atmete sogar nicht, aber trotz allem, sagte Madam Pomfrey, dass es ihm gut ginge.  
  
Hermione hatte ihre Zweifel, aber sie sprach ihre Meinung nicht aus. Tatsache war, sie saß an seiner Seite und hielt seine Hand und redete sanft zu ihm. All das geschah, während die Magie, wieder in Harrys Venen zurückkehrte - das war das was Dumbledore sagte. Niemand hatte wirklich eine Idee davon was passieren würde, niemand hatte jemals zustande gebracht seine oder ihre Magie völlig zu entfernen. Die erschreckende Tatsache war, dass Harrys Zauberkraft aus dem nichts zurückkehrte. Es war, als ob es ihm jemand wieder in die Venen goss. Sogar falls seine Zauberkraft zurückkehrte, gab es da immer noch ein kleines Problem, sein Herz schlug nicht. Anscheinend jedoch, sollte die wiederkehrende Zauberkraft seinen Herzschlag wieder herstellen - da ihm technisch überhaupt nichts fehlte.  
  
In diesem Moment war er tot, und seine Rückkehr würde die Art, wie Zauberer den Tod betrachten völlig revolutionieren – noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit, die er ohne jeden Zweifel nicht wollen würde.  
  
Es gab immer noch Hoffnung und das war die einzige Sache, die Hermione brauchte. Ron war nur einmal hier gewesen um Harry zu sehen, und das war nur um „seine letzte Ehre zu erweisen"wie er es nannte. Er glaubte ehrlich, dass Harry weg war. Hermione jedoch würde nicht so leicht aufgeben. Sie wusste, dass falls jemand sich den Gesetzen der Magie widersetzte, es Harry sein würde. Aus ihrem tranceartigen Zustand kommend, verstärkte sie ihren Griff um seine kalte Hand und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Er sah genau so aus, wie er es an jenem verhängnisvollen Moment getan hat. Einen Moment, an den sie sich mehr erinnerte als sie wollte.  
  
Harry war auf dem Papier immer noch der Schulsprecher von Hogwarts der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Niemand würde den Rang von ihm abziehen, solange es noch eine Möglichkeit gab, dass er durchkam.  
  
Sieben Tage später hatte sich Harrys physischer Zustand immer noch nicht verändert, aber unter der Haut gruppierte sich seine magische Kraft immer noch um. Hermione war wieder an seiner Seite.  
  
Während sie ihm freundliche und beruhigende Dinge zuflüsterte, hatte sich jemand anderes entschieden ihn in diesem Moment zu besuchen. Die Sicherheit um Harry war sehr streng - Schüler, die ihn kannten durften ihn nur einmal die Woche besuchen, wenn sie sich eine bestimmte Zeit aussuchten. Es war gerade nicht die Zeit.  
  
Hermione drehte sich, um zu sehen wer eingetroffen war, ihr Blick fiel auf das Gesicht von Ronald Weasley. Hermione musste fast ihren Kopf anstrengen um sich an ihn zu erinnern - sie hatte so viel Zeit mit Harry verbracht, dass das Reden mit ihrem Freund ein seltenes Vorkommen geworden war.  
  
„Hermione?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Was ist, Ron?", sagte sie und hörte sich auf Grund der Unterbrechung gereizt an.  
  
„Du musst ihn loslassen. Er ist nun gegangen. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, dass er ich ist. Du warst ihm nicht mal so Nahe, bevor es passierte."  
  
Hermione sah ihn mit einem sehr finsteren Ausdruck an. Sie war geschockt, dass er so etwas herzloses über seinen besten Freund sagen konnte.  
  
„Ich verdiene es dich mehr zu sehen", fuhr er tapfer fort. „Du bist meine feste Freundin, erinnerst du dich?"  
  
„Ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben! Er ist und wird immer mein bester Freund bleiben - er würde mich auch nicht aufgeben", sagte sie herausfordernd, bevor sie hinzufügte „Und es stört mich nicht, falls diese Zeit verschwendet ist. Ich liebe ihn."  
  
Ron war wegen dem empört - für ihn war es eine einfache Entscheidung, alles was sie tun musste, war ihn loszulassen. Er entschied seine Taktik zu ändern.  
  
„Ich hasse dies zu tun, Hermione, aber es ist er oder ich - er nimmt zu viel deiner Zeit in Anspruch. Es lässt keine Zeit für mich übrig."Sagte Ron und fühlte, dass dies es entscheiden würde - sie würde sich fügen.  
  
Hermione konnte nicht glauben, was sie hörte. Wie konnte er so herzlos sein? Ist dies die Person, die ich für die letzten zwei Jahre geliebt habe, fragte sie sich innerlich? Und wie unfair war diese Frage - sie wurde gefragt zwischen jemand an dem Totenbett und ihrem festen Freund zu entscheiden. Für eine andere Person, wäre diese Frage einfach zu beantworten - aber nicht für Hermione. Aber, sie fand, dass diese Frage überraschend einfach war: Ron tat nichts anderes als zu nehmen, doch Harry gab sein Leben.  
  
„Nun, ich schätze, das heißt dann Auf wiedersehen, Ron. Es war gut, während es andauerte."Sagte Hermione sanft.  
  
Ron änderte seine Haltung sehr abrupt. Seine Augen waren plötzlich weit, seine Schultern sanken, und er brachte eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht. Es war einfach zu sagen, dass Ron diese Antwort nicht erwartet hatte.  
  
„Nein, nein, Hermione, ich meinte es nicht so... Ich hab nur gescherzt!", sagte er und versuchte die Lage zu bessern. Er hatte vorgehabt ihr am Ende des Schuljahres einen Antrag zu machen, jeder erwartete es.  
  
Hermione würde jedoch nichts davon haben. Sie hatte sich schon entschieden. Sie war fertig mit Ron und seinen hohen Erwartungen von ihr. Harry hatte sich immer um sie gekümmert - er hatte dies bewiesen. Sie wusste, dass Ron zumindest Zögern würde, bevor er ihr Leben rettete.  
  
Ron ging sehr wütend raus und murmelte finster „Sie meinte es nicht so, sie meinte es nicht so."Aber, Hermione war in den letzten Tagen und Wochen die folgten einfach zu glücklich um es zu bestätigen, sie meinte es sicherlich so. 


	3. Vertrauen

Kapitel 3: Vertrauen   
  
Eine Woche nach der Trennung von Ron verbrachte Hermione immer noch jede freie Minute an Harrys Seite.  
  
Einmal, als sie an Harrys Seite saß und seinen Arm hielt, dachte sie darüber nach, was Harry sagen würde, falls er sehen konnte was sie tat. Die meisten Menschen hatten ihn nun aufgegeben - er atmete immer noch nicht, und ja - die Magie in seinen Venen wurde stärker, aber er sollte eingentlich bis jetzt seine gewöhnliche Atmung wieder aufgenommen haben. Professor Dumbledore erklärte bedrückt, dass Harry sich vielleicht den Gesetzen der Magie nicht widersetzen konnte - aber Hermione gab nicht auf.  
  
Hermione würdigte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben den Daily Prophet. In jeder Ausgabe seit dem Vorfall, veröffentlichte die Zeitung einen Artikel über Harry, sie interviewten jeden der seine Erinnerungen teilen wollte. Hermione hatte vorsätzlich eine ganze Ladung von Erinnerungen beigesteuert, wollend, dass Harry als wundervolle Person, die er war, erinnert wurde. Beeinflusst von dem was sie erzählte, vergrößerte sie die Bewunderung der Öffentlichkeit für ihn, aber das war in Ordnung für Hermione. Die Prophet Reporter übertrieben nicht im geringsten, wenn sie Kommentare wie zum Beispiel "Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht..." schrieben - es war sehr hart für Hermione gewesen, die Erinnerungen ihrer vielen Abenteuer zurückzubringen, aber es fühlte sich gut an, sie von der Seele zu reden. Die Sache, die sie am meisten ermutigte war, sich Harrys Gesicht vorzustellen, wenn seine Augen vor Schock wegen der ganzen Publicity, fast aus seinen Augenhöhlen traten - Harry hatte immer eine sanfte Schwäche für Hermione, und fand es unmöglich wütend mit ihr zu sein, also musste er sich mit ihren missbilligenden Taten begnügen.  
  
Zum Andenken an ihn, fing jedes Quidditch Spiel in der Zauberer Welt mit einer Schweigeminute an - jedes Ministerium Treffen begann auf dieser Art und Weise und sogar das Zauberer Radio Netzwerk hatte jeden Tag eine Schweigeminute. Muggel waren ursprünglich seines Todes nicht bewusst gewesen, aber wurden später, nachdem sie verzweifelt nach ihm gesucht hatten, von seinem Schicksal unterrichtet. Sie wollten ihn interviewen. Also, hielten sie auch vor ihren Sportspielen Schweigeminuten ab - aber sie hörten damit nach einem Monat wieder auf. Hermione konnte nicht absehen, wann die Zauberer Welt diese Schweige Momente aufgab - Harry bedeutete einfach zu viel für jeden einzelnen. Die Muggel wussten nicht halb so viel von dem was passierte, es war verständlich, dass es nicht so bedeutungsvoll für sie war.  
  
Sogar falls Harry zum Leben zurückkehrte, war Hermione klar, dass es ein langer und schwieriger Prozess sein würde, bevor Harry, der Junge sein würde, denn alle so gut kannten. Hermione hatte im Stillen gelobt, dass sie ihm bei jedem Schritt seines Weges beistehen würde, falls er es so weit schaffte - sie würde ihn nicht mehr länger ohne ihre Freundschaft und Liebe gehen lassen.  
  
Hermione schnappte plötzlich aus ihrem träumerischem Zustand und hielt ihren Atem an - Etwas hatte die Stille, die normalerweise in diesem Raum war gestört. Hermione erkannte, was das Geräusch war - es war Atmung! Sie schloss ihre Augen und murmelte ein Gebet in der Hoffnung, bevor sie nach unten auf den Körper vor ihr blickte.  
  
Die unglaublichste Sache war passiert - Harry atmete! Es war wie Magie, dachte Hermione. Er hatte sich den Kritiken widersetzt, er hatte sich den Gesetzen der Magie widersetzt, und er hatte den Glauben von jeden widersprochen - Harry Potter war von den Toten zurückgekehrt.  
  
Hermione schoss vor Freude in die Luft. Sie musste es einfach jemanden erzählen. Ein Wunder hatte vor ihren eigenen Augen stattgefunden. Hermione bemerkte bei sich einen plötzlichen Energieausbruch, als sie fast schon zur Großen Halle flog, wo jeden Moment das Abendessen serviert werden würde.  
  
Der Lärm vom Zuschlagen der Tür zur Großen Halle, als Hermione sie aufriss, unterbrach die Stille, die normalerweise fiel, wenn ein Lehrer nicht sprach. Niemand schien die Erinnerungen aus seinem oder ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Jeder stellte sich in Gedanken eine Frage, die sie hofften niemals beantworten zu müssen, "würde ich mutig genug sein so was wie Harry zu tun?" Das laute Aufschlagen der Türen riss sie aus ihren Trance Zustand heraus, und sie sahen alle mit der üblichen, erbitterten Hoffnung in ihren Augen auf.  
  
"Er atmet!", schrie Hermione aus vollen Lungen, ihre Stimme durchbrach die Stille.  
  
Die Wirkung dieser einfachen Wörter war augenblicklich - die ganze Schule war plötzlich auf ihren Füßen und jubelte. Gespräche, welche für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr an den Hogwarts Mahlzeiten stattgefunden hatten, brachen plötzlich aus - das Geplapper konzentrierte sich um einen Jungen, ihren Helden.  
  
Grinsen wurden überall geteilt, und Dumbledore beschwor eine besonders große Lieferung von Butterbier für die Party, die bis in die Nacht gehen würde.  
  
Doch es gab eine kleine und einfache Frage, die im Hinterkopf von jedem nagte, und die betraf Harry. "Wie wird Harry nun sein, wenn er zurück von den Toten ist?" - niemand wusste das wirklich. Die Erfahrung könnte ihn beträchtlich verändert haben - aber andererseits, wer würde nicht verändert sein, durch so ein Ereignis, wie das er durchgestanden hatte? Kein einziger Schüler konnte sagen, dass er sich nicht verändert hatte. Tief unten, spürte Hermione, dass Harry die gleiche lächelnde Person sein würde - er war schon lange vor dem Ereignis bereit gewesen zu sterben.  
  
Hermione blieb jedoch nicht bei der Feier, da es noch etwas viel wichtigeres für sie gab. Sie huschte mit einem schönen Funkeln in ihren Augen und einem standhaften Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zurück zu dem Krankenzimmer.  
  
Harry war so wie sie ihn verlassen hatte. Hermione verlor schon bald den Kontakt zur Realität, als sie seinem langsamen rhythmischen Atem beobachtete, wie er ein und aus atmete.  
  
"Es geht ihm dann wohl besser", erklärte eine alte, aber fröhliche Stimme. Hermione sprang auf, sie war so in ihrem Glück eingehüllt gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie jemand eintrat. Sie drehte sich, um zu sehen wer gesprochen hatte, und entdeckte, dass Professor Dumbledore hinter ihr stand. Sie hatte ihn schon seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr so fröhlich gehört, dass sie seine Stimme nicht erkannt hatte.  
  
"Wird er dieselbe Person sein, Professor?", fragte Hermione mit einem Zittern in ihrer Stimme.  
  
Dumbledore dachte einen Moment darüber nach, bevor er antwortete.  
  
"Ich fürchte, dass ich das nicht weiß, Hermione. Niemand hat dies vorher durchgemacht, aber ich bin bereit darauf zu wetten, falls es für jemanden möglich ist sich vollständig zu erholen, dann wird Harry das auch tun." Er sagte dies in einer beschwichtigenden Stimme, und als Hermione ihn ansah, sah sie, wie sich ein schwaches Lächeln in der Ecke von Harrys Lippen schlich.  
  
Eine Woche später schien es, dass Harrys Verstand zurückgekehrt war - es war als ob er mit unerbittlicher Entschlossenheit wild um sich schlagen würde. Sein Zustand hatte sich kaum verändert - er war noch nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen.  
  
Wie üblich war Hermione an seiner Seite. Die Gedenkfeiern änderten sich zu Freudefeiern, als Harry Potter ein weiteres Mal als "Der Junge, der überlebte" bejubelt wurde. Der Daily Prophet veröffentlichte einen Artikel, der erklärte, dass der Wunder-Junge von den Toten zurückgekommen war- sie machten darauf aufmerksam, dass noch nie jemand zuvor dazu fähig gewesen war.  
  
Harry wird mich töten, wenn er aufwacht, dachte Hermione glücklich - der Gedanken an einen lebenden Harry war die einzige Sache, die sie durch den normalen Schulalltag brachte. Sie war jeden freien Moment an seiner Seite - verließ ihn nur um zu Bett zu gehen, wenn Madam Pomfrey sie dazu zwang. Während sie an seiner Seite war, machte sie ihre Hausaufgaben, schlief neben ihn, immer noch seine Hand haltend. Sie lernte sogar, und Hermione fragte sich seltsamerweise, ob er sie verstehen konnte - er schien an den merkwürdigsten Zeiten zu lächeln - wie, wenn sie z.B. eine interessante Tatsache in "Hogwarts - A History" herausgefunden hatte und sie laut vorlas.  
  
Es war einige Tage später, als Hermione schnell zu dem Geräusch von Harrys langsamen, tiefen Atemzügen etwas auf ihr Pergament kritzelte. Als sie jedoch beendete, was sie geschrieben hatte, hatte der tiefe Atem gestoppt. Sich zu Harry drehend stieß sie einen gellenden Schrei aus - Harry sah sie an.  
  
Innerhalb von Minuten war der Raum mit Aurors gefüllt - das Ministerium sendete einige nach Hogwarts um Harry, während er sich erholte, zu beschützen. Jeder dachte, dass es ziemlich übertrieben war, und die Leute scherzten oft, dass nach Voldemort, Harry wahrscheinlich jeden anderen in seinem Schlaf stoppen konnte.  
  
Als die Beschützer bemerkten, dass er bei Bewusstsein war, entspannten sie sich sichtlich, und man konnte den Respekt in ihren Augen erkennen, als sie Harry ansahen. Sie bewunderten ihn, so sehr wie die Schüler, erkannte Hermione. In dem Krieg, den sie gegen Voldemort gefochten hatten, gab es bei der Guten Seite sehr wenig Erfolg. Sie brauchten jemanden zum Verehren, genauso wie jeder andere, und dafür wählten sie Harry. Hermione konnte nicht anders, als sie geistig für ihre Wahl zu beglückwünschen.  
  
Harrys Augen waren vernebelt - er konnte nichts sehen, aber seine Augen suchten verzweifelt durch den Raum. Post-Schock vielleicht? Als sich seine Augen schließlich fokussierten ließen sie sich auf ihr nieder. Plötzlich verließ der Schock sie, und wurde durch Ruhe ersetzt. Harry schloss seine Augen und schien zum Schlaf zurückzukehren – Hermione in Sicherheit zu sehen, schien ihn zufrieden gestellt zu haben.  
  
Dies wurde ein üblicher Ritual für Hermione. Von Zeit zur Zeit, würde Harry seine Augen öffnen, sie sehen, und dann wieder schlafen.  
  
Harry konnte noch nicht sprechen - und Hermione vermutete, dass er nicht hören konnte. Er konnte seinen Körper auch nicht bewegen, was Hermione sehr erschreckte. Von all den Leuten, wusste sie, dass er es bestimmt nicht verdiente gelähmt zu sein. Dumbledore versicherte ihr, dass es noch zu früh war, und der Daily Prophet begann Harrys triumphierende Rückkehr auszurufen.  
  
In Harrys schwachen Zustand, war es ziemlich faszinierend sein Verhalten zu beobachten. Niemand war sicher, ob er sein Gedächtnis überhaupt zurückbekommen würde - aber es schien für Hermione, dass er wusste, wer sie war. Jeder andere dachte ähnlich - als Harry schließlich selbstständig Essen konnte, hatte er die Energie länger wach zu bleiben. Manchmal machte konnte er nicht einschlafen, obwohl seine Augen müde waren. Er hatte den Schlaftrank von Madam Pomfrey abgelehnt und wollte alles andere auch nicht zu sich nehmen. Tatsache war, es war niemanden erlaubt ihm den Trank zu geben, außer Hermione, der er überzeugt vertraute.  
  
Und es war bereits klar, dass Harry sich erholte. Mit dem Daily Prophet, der die Welt ständig auf dem laufendem hielt und mit den täglichen Besuchen der Schüler in dem Krankenzimmer, fing Harry an, seinen Körper wieder zu beherrschen. Hermione konnte diese Erfahrung wirklich mit nichts anderem, als ein Baby zu versorgen, vergleichen  
  
Eines Tages jedoch lernte Harry Potter etwas anderes zu tun. Das Oktober Fest war einige Tage entfernt, und Hermione erledigte gerade ihre Hausaufgaben, immer mit einem achtsamen Auge auf Harry. Plötzlich wurde die Stille durchbrochen.  
  
"Hi, Hermione, wie ist mein Name?"  
  
Es hörte sich, wie die einfältigste Frage auf der ganzen Welt an - Harry schien Hermiones Namen zu kennen, doch nicht seinen eigenen. Wenn Hermione nicht so geschockt wäre, seine Stimme zu hören hätte sie gelacht - es hörte sich lustig an, aber er hat seine Frage unschuldig gestellt.  
  
"Dein Name ist Harry. Harry Potter." Antworte Hermione und spürte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen prickelten. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Mutter, die gerade beobachtete, wie ihr Kind sein erstes Wort gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Ohh. Ich bin mir... nicht sicher, woher ich dich kenne, aber ich tue es." Sagte er unschlüssig. Sich ziemlich beschämend fühlend. Harry schien nun die meisten Dinge tun zu können, und seine Stimme hatte sich nicht ein bisschen verändert. Es schien, dass die einzige Sache, die er nicht hatte, sein Gedächtnis war.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir alle kennen dich, Harry. Du wirst dich langsam erinnern."  
  
Unterstützt von dem Rest der Schule, fing Hermione eine der dümmsten Suchen in ihrem Leben an - Harrys Gedächtnis zu finden.  
  
Einige der Gespräche waren sogar ziemlich witzig. Zwei Tage nachdem Harry anfing zu sprechen, waren seine Gryffindor Kameraden in dem Krankenzimmer versammelt. Harrys Gedächtnis war überhaupt noch nicht zurückgekehrt, aber er lernte schnell. Die Gryffindors erzählten ihm alle etwas über ihn.  
  
"Du bist ein perfekter Wahrsage Schüler, Harry. Du bemühst dich wirklich hart für diese Unterrichtstunde", steuerte Lavender Brown bei.  
  
"Du bekommst auch gute Noten... Professor Trelawney sagte dies sogar voraus", sagte Ron und versucht ein ernstes Gesicht beizubehalten, während er sich an Lavender kuschelte. Ron und Lavender sind nun "ein Paar" geworden, doch Ron schien immer mit Hoffnung zu Hermione zu blicken. Hermione beobachtete jedoch immer nur Harry.  
  
Hermione schüttelte bei diesen lustigen Spielchen nur ihren Kopf. Nun, zumindest versuchten Fred und George ihm keine Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen. Noch nicht.  
  
"Nein, bin ich nicht." Sagte Harry zu Ron und Lavender.  
  
Der geschockte Ausdruck, der sich über ihre Gesichter ausbreitete, war unbezahlbar.  
  
"Und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Ron ziemlich empört, sich fragend wie ihm jemand ohne Gedächtnis widersprechen konnte.  
  
"Weil Hermione ihren Kopf geschüttelt hat." Antwortete Harry überzeugt.  
  
Alle Augen blickten verwundert auf Hermione. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte die gleiche Verwunderung wieder. Sie war genauso überrascht wie die anderen.  
  
"Was bringt dich dazu ihr zu glauben?", fragte Ron Harry streitsüchtig.  
  
"Weil ich ihr vertraue." Antworte Harry einfach.  
  
"Warum willst du nicht der attraktiveren Hexe vertrauen?", fragte Lavender Harry, legte ihr besonders bezauberndes Gesicht auf und flatterte mit ihren Wimpern.  
  
Harry schnaubte verächtlich. "Hermione sieht für mich viel schöner aus." Antworte er glücklich.  
  
Außer Lavender lachten alle bei Harrys herausforderndem Blick, der so aussah, als ob er Lavender herausfordern wollte, ihm zu widersprechen. Lavender sah zuerst ein bisschen verärgert aus, aber sogar sie schloss sich schließlich dem Lachen an, aber Harry sah vollständig verwirrt aus und fragte sich, was den so lustig an dem war, was er gesagt hatte.  
  
Dieses Gespräch war nur eins von vielen, die auf Harrys langem Weg zur Genesung folgten. 


	4. Genesung

Ü/N Dies ist jetzt mein erstes übersetztes Kapitel, das letzte Kapitel folgt bald. Unendlichen Dank an Enigma fürs Betalesen  
  
Kapitel 4: Genesung  
  
Bald begannen Harrys Erinnerungen tröpfchenweise zurückzukommen - und es sah so aus als ob er sich nicht an die Gespräche erinnern konnte die sie geführt hatten als er sich noch an nichts erinnern konnte. Alles an das er sich erinnern konnte waren verschiedene Abschnitte und Fragmente seiner Kindheit welche ihn allerdings erheblich entmutigten. - Es schien, dass er von seinen magischen Fähigkeiten nichts wusste, und wenn er daran erinnert wurde es innerhalb von wenigen Tagen wieder vergaß.  
  
Hermine begleitete ihn auf jedem Schritt des Weges und erleichterte ihm vieles durch ihr fröhliches und unterstützendes Wesen. Harry wusste immer wer sie war, selbst wenn er die Namen derer die ihn besuchten immer wieder vergaß. Ron wurde herzlich "Rot-Kopf" genannt, Lavender wurde zu "Flirtendes-Mädchen" und Fred und Georg hießen ebenfalls "Rot-Kopf" denn Harry war nicht in der Lage die zwei zu unterscheiden. Fred und Georg besuchten Harry regelmäßig von ihrem Geschäft in Hogsmeade aus obwohl sie schon länger keine Hogwarts Schüler mehr waren. Um ihren Laden zu gründen hatten die Zwillinge viel Geld benötigt, aber die 1000 Galleonen die Harry ihnen gespendet hatte deckten die Ausgaben leicht. Die Zwillinge hatten beschlossen dass es nur "fair" war dass der Investor die Produkte testen durfte, obwohl er im Moment zu gutgläubig war um sich zu verteidigen.  
  
Allmählich bekam Harry sein Gedächtnis zurück. Auf verlangen der Schüler wurde die ganze Schule jeden Abend über Harrys Zustand informiert.  
  
Es schien, dass Harry immer noch nicht wusste wie Hermine in sein Gedächtnis kam, aber er wusste dass sie es auf eine ganz besondere Weise tat.  
  
Etwa 3 Wochen später begann Harry seine Beine wieder zu entdecken. Seit dem Zwischenfall war er nicht mehr gelaufen, aber seine Beine wurden stärker und stärker und seine Entschlossen wieder zu laufen nahm ununterbrochen zu. Unglaublicherweise schien es so als ob Harry den Krankenflügel vor Weihnachten verlassen könnte. Der Fortschritt vom Tod zu perfekter Gesundheit konnte guten Gewissens vollständige Genesung genannt werden.  
  
Hermine humpelte nach einer nervenaufreibenden Zaubertrankstunde müde in den Krankenflügel. Sie hielt bei Madam Pomfreys Büro an und suchte nach der Krankenschwester, um zu fragen ob es etwas gab bei dem sie helfen konnte.  
  
Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um, um Madam--nein--Harry zu sehen.  
  
Es war eine ungewöhnliche Situation, jemanden den man für Monate in einem Krankenbett gesehen hatte langsam auf sich zukommen zu sehen. Hermine war es gewöhnt überrascht zu sein, aber sie konnte einen leisen Schrei - halb Glück, halb Überraschung - nicht zurück halten.  
  
Das erste das Harry mit seiner neuen Freiheit machte war Hermine in eine Knochenbrechende Umarmung zu ziehen.  
  
"Ich erinnere mich wieso ich es getan habe" sagte Harry triumphierend.  
  
Er wurde seit er wieder reden konnte von seinen Besuchern gefragt 'wieso er sein Leben geben würde', und jedes Mal war er ratlos gewesen.  
  
Hermine kämpfte immer noch darum diese neue Entwicklung zu akzeptieren, und freute sich dass ihr Freund - der am Ende des letzen Schuljahres tot war - am Ende dieses Schuljahres wieder in der Lage war zu laufen und sie zu umarmen.  
  
Harry schien auch sein Gedächtnis wieder gefunden zu haben.  
  
"Wie geht es mit dir und Ron voran?" fragte er mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen - es schien dass er alle Erinnerungen an die Zeit seiner Genesung verloren hatte.  
  
"Wir haben Schluss gemacht" sagte Hermine, und versuchte die Frage nüchtern zu beantworten aber sie bemerkte dass Freude und Aufregung durch das miterleben von Harrys "Spaziergang" in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.  
  
Harrys Gesicht änderte sich von glücklich auf traurig. Hermine konnte sich nicht helfen sondern wunderte sich wieso er über das Ende ihrer Beziehung traurig wäre. Er wollte sie genau wie Ron sie wollte und dennoch war sie mit Ron gegangen. Sicherlich wollte er jetzt seine Chance?  
  
"Es tut mir so leid. Wann ist das passiert?" fragte Harry leise. Er hatte Furcht in seiner Stimme und seine Ängste wurden bestätig als Hermine antwortete.  
  
"Während du dich erholt hast."  
  
Sein Gesicht sackte ab. Hermine schaute ihm in die Augen und sah dort viele Emotionen. Sie merkte, dass Harry wieder Harry war - er kümmerte sich mehr um andere Leute als um sich, und so kümmerte er sich mehr um Hermines Glück als um sein eigenes. Sie realisierte in dieser unangenehmen Stille dass Harry ihre Wahl für Ron vor 2 Jahren als regelrechte Ablehnung angesehen hatte. Sie hatte es ernst gemeint als sie ihm damals sagte dass sie ihre enge Freundschaft erhalten wolle und befürchte dass die Liebe sie nur zerstören würde. Aber sie wusste dass ihre Beziehung zu Ron ihre Freundschaft nahezu zerstört hatte.  
  
"Aber da es mir jetzt wieder gut geht könnt ihr zwei doch wieder zusammenkommen oder?" Sagte er mit offensichtlicher Hoffnung in seinen unergründlichen, grünen Augen. Hermine konnte sich nicht helfen, außer sich zu fragen wie sie solch einen erstaunlichen besten Freund verdient hatte. Sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen und beschloss das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Ach Harry........wie hast du eigentlich Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt?"  
  
"Häää? Oh, Voldemort? Ich habe meine Magie benutzt um ihn zu vernichten.....Jetzt da ich darüber nachdenke kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern etwas Magie zurückbehalten zu haben....Bist du dir sicher dass ich nicht ein Geist oder etwas ähnliches bin?  
  
Sagte Harry und versuchte erfolglos seine Hand durch seinen Oberkörper zu stecken. Dann versuchte er durch eine Wand zu laufen. Abgesehen von einer Beule auf seiner Stirn blieb auch dieser Versuch ohne Erfolg  
  
Zu Hermines Überraschung drehte er sich noch einmal um und lief jetzt doch durch die Wand und kehrte einen Moment später wieder zurück.  
  
"Nein, ich bin kein Geist." sagte er traurig.  
  
"Aber du....du...bist gerade durch....." stotterte Hermine und schaute Harry geschockt an.  
  
"Das? Nein...nur ein bisschen Zauberstabloses Zaubern....Nun, wenn ich kein Geist bin, sind wir dann in einem Traum oder so was?" Dann verzog sich sein Gesicht wie unter Schmerzen: "Oder bist du auch gestorben? Habe ich versagt? Oh nein..... und ich dachte ich hätte genug gegeben."  
  
Er war wütend auf sich selbst und der Raum fing an zu beben. Hermine stellte fest dass sie zu Harrys und ihrem eigenen Wohlergehen besser schnell auf den Punkt kommen sollte bevor er aus versehen die Schule in die Luft jagte.  
  
"Du bist vom Tod zurückgekommen." Sagte sie einfach.  
  
Das Zimmer hörte auf zu beben und Harrys Gesicht entspannte sich.  
  
"Nun, das dürfte es dann erklären.....Ohhhhohhh das wurde vorher noch nie gemacht oder?"  
  
"Ich fürchte nicht.."  
  
"Perfekt." Murmelte Harry.  
  
Hermine konnte sich nicht halten und lachte laut - er hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert.  
  
"Wie viel Uhr ist es? Ich bin hungrig...und krank vor lauter Krankenhausbetten." Fragte Harry, immer noch betrübt wegen seiner unglaublichen Rückkehr.  
  
"Das Abendessen beginnt in einer halben Stunde."  
  
"Na, dann lass uns gehen bevor Madam Pomfrey-"  
  
"Oh nein, das wirst du nicht." Sagte Madam Pomfrey als sie um die Ecke kam.  
  
"Mir geht es gut!" Sagte Harry und klang wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
"Du musst hier bleiben. Du hast dich noch nicht vollständig erholt." Antwortete die Krankenschwester geduldig.  
  
Daraufhin sah Harry sie böse an. Seine Ausstrahlung erinnerte Hermine an den Jungen der Voldemort besiegt hatte. Es sah ganz so aus als ob sich Madam Pomfrey ebenfalls erinnerte, denn sie lenkte schnell ein "Na gut, nach einer schnellen Untersuchung kannst du gehen. Du hast dann immer noch genug Zeit für das Abendessen."  
  
Nach Harrys doch nicht so schnellen Untersuchung bemerkten sie dass sie jetzt auch noch zu spät zum Abendessen kommen würden.  
  
"Großartig.... jetzt muss ich durch die große Halle gehen und jeder wird mich anstarren....wart mal eine Sekunde" Harrys Augen begannen gefährlich zu glühen.  
  
"Harry...." warnte Hermine.  
  
"Nur ein einfacher Zauberspruch....ja, das müsste funktionieren. Ich habe wieder genug Energie um das zu tun."  
  
Harry grinste Hermine an und erklärte.  
  
"Ich will nicht dass mich jeder anstarrt wenn ich die große Halle betrete...und ich denke nicht dass ich schon wieder in der Lage bin in Hogwarts rumzuapparieren."  
  
"Du kannst in Hogwarts apparieren?" Unterbrach ihn Hermine und schaute ihn geschockt an.  
  
"Mhm. Es ist eigentlich wirklich einfach. Es kostet eben ein bisschen Kraft." Antwortete Harry sachlich bevor er mit seinem Plan fort fuhr. "Ich habe vor einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf mich anzuwenden."  
  
"Aber Harry, dein Zauberstab ist im Gryffindor Turm." sagte Hermine und errötete da sie seinen Zauberstab unter ihrem Kopfkissen aufbewahrte.  
  
"Wer sagte etwas von einem Zauberstab?" fragte Harry, bevor er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf sich deutete und verschwand.  
  
"Das fühlt sich seltsam an wenn man weiß dass du da bist dich, dich aber nicht sehen kann" murmelte Hermine in die Richtung in der sie Harry vermutete.  
  
Überraschenderweise kam seine Stimme aus der anderen Richtung.  
  
Erzähl mir wie sich das anfühlt" sagte Harry während er mit Hermine den Gang zur Eingangshalle entlangging.  
  
Plötzlich verharrten seine Augen auf etwas das mitten im Haupteingang von Hogwarts stand.  
  
"Hermine, bitte erkläre mir was das ist."  
  
"Das ist eine Statue von dir Harry. Ich habe offenbar vergessen dir davon zu erzählen....." fuhr Hermine fort. Vor ihnen stand eine lebensgroße Statue von Harry mit einer auf Gold gravierten Inschrift  
  
Harry las die Inschrift:  
  
"Sir Harry Potter - Der Junge der in unseren Herzen weiterleben wird"  
  
"Einen Moment - 'Sir Harry Potter'? Wo kommt das her?" fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
"Nachdem du den Terror gestoppt hast hat dich die Muggel Queen anscheinend zum Ritter geschlagen." Antwortete Hermine.  
  
"Jetzt kennen auch noch die Muggel meinen Namen? Großartig...." Murmelte er ärgerlich.  
  
"Keine Panik, sie denken du bist tot."  
  
Vor der Statue stand ein kleiner Tisch mit einem Buch darauf. Das Buch sah sehr dick aus. Es war ein Kondolenzbuch.  
  
"Haben alle vergessen dass ich nicht tot bin?" Fragte Harry und versuchte nicht in Lachen auszubrechen als er das Buch sah. Aufmerksamkeit war sein größter Feind, aber er fand es doch amüsant dass Leute ihre Zeit damit vergeudeten über ihn in einem Buch zu schreiben. Trotzdem klang er nicht sehr erfreut wegen der Statue. Für einen Moment hatte Hermine Angst dass er die Statue in die Luft jagen würde, aber da Harry unsichtbar war wusste sie nicht genau wie er das alles aufnahm.  
  
Sie vollendeten ihren Weg und betraten die Große Halle. Nachdem die Tür offen war fühlte sich Hermine ziemlich dumm dabei alleine zum Gryffindortisch zu gehen. Harry half ihr dabei auch nicht - er tippte sie auf die Schulter und sorgte so dafür dass sie sich ständig umdrehte.  
  
Hermine setzte sich, aber erst nachdem sie einen extra Stuhl für Harry organisiert hatte. Sie schaute zu Professor Dumbledore um festzustellen ob er Harry bereits bemerkt hatte, aber der Direktor schien von Harrys Anwesenheit nichts zu wissen.  
  
Wissend, dass die Anderen sehr erschrecken würden wenn Harry unsichtbar anfing zu essen streckte sie sich und stieß gegen den Stuhl neben sich wo sie Harrys Schulter vermutete.  
  
Plötzlich waren leise "Ohhh...!" Schreie zu hören und die Köpfe drehten sich zu dem anscheinend leeren Stuhl. Es schien als ob Dumbledore die Schreie auch gehört hatte, aber er sah genauso verwirrt aus wie alle anderen aus. Sicherlich kann er durch Harrys Unsichtbarkeitszauber sehen, dachte sich Hermine.  
  
Harry gab auf und wo Sekunden vorher niemand zu sehen war erschien Harry Potter.  
  
Die gesamte Halle starrte Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Mündern an.  
  
"Hallo?" Sagte Harry langsam, alle Augen immer noch auf sich ruhend.  
  
Nach vielen entzückten Schreien fing jeder wieder an zu reden und Harry fand sich im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit wieder.  
  
Harry amüsierte es sehr, festzustellen was er getan und gesagt hatte als seine Erinnerungen noch verloren hatte und er musste Lavender und Ron für einige Spitznamen die er ihnen gegeben hatte um Verzeihung bitten. Er hatte keine Erinnerungen daran, diese Sachen gesagt oder getan zu haben, aber er lächelte und stopfte weiterhin das wunderbare Essen in sich hinein.  
  
Kurz darauf erhob sich Dumbledore und bat um Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
" Zuerst möchte ich sagen dass es schön ist Sie wieder hier zu sehen Mr. Potter. Ich schlage einen Toast vor." Und nach einem kleinen Fingerschnippen waren alle Kelche wieder mit Kürbissaft gefüllt.  
  
"Auf Harry Potter" Sagte jeder, während die Kelche gehoben wurden.  
  
Harry nickte ergeben mit dem Kopf und lächelte leicht, aber Hermine konnte Harrys Gefühle wie in einem Buch lesen und wusste dass er verärgert war, es aber akzeptierte da es unvermeidbar war.  
  
Dumbledore fuhr fort: "Es ist mir außerdem ein großes Vergnügen euch alle zu Mr. Potters Rückkehrfeier einzuladen. Er wird den Orden des Merlins erster Klasse und den Dank der Weltweiten Zauberministerien erhalten. Dies wird zur Weihnachtszeit geschehen, also müsst ihr nicht teilnehmen wenn ihr nach Hause fahren wollen."  
  
"Das könnte das erste Weihnachten sein an dem ich nach Hause fahren möchte." Murmelte Harry zu Hermine.  
  
Sie kicherte beim Anblick des offensichtlichen Entsetzens auf seinem Gesicht. Er war wirklich ein Charmeur, auch wenn er es gar nicht wollte.  
  
Eine Gruppe Ravenclaws kam zum Tisch und fragte ob Harry mitkommen und bei ihnen sitzen würde. Harry wollte nicht, willigte dann aber doch ein und verabschiedete sich vom Gryffindortisch.  
  
Das Abendessen wurde zu einem Schulfest zu Ehren Harrys und es sah so aus als ob es einen unbegrenzten Vorrat an Kürbissaft gab. Sogar Butterbier wurde bereitgestellt - vermutlich hatte die Hauselfen welches aus Hogsmeade organisiert.  
  
Das Abendessen dauerte viel länger als je zuvor und Harry war an jedem Tisch Thema eins. Während er so viele Fragen wie möglich beantwortete lernte er nahezu jeden Schüler kennen. Er konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er mit jedem Hogwartsschüler gesprochen hatte. Sogar die Slytherins luden in an ihren Tisch ein. Der Hufflepuff Tisch wollte ihm eine Eskorte mitgeben um ihn zu beschützen, aber er wies sie darauf hin dass nach Voldemort die Slytherin kein Problem seien falls sie angreifen würden.  
  
Der Abend war fabelhaft. Toasts und Trinksprüche wurden bis in den frühen Morgen ausgetauscht und viele Leute schliefen kein bisschen diese Nacht. Harry fand, dass diese Party "zu seinen Ehren" ihm doch half da der Unterricht am nächsten Tag ausfiel, was auch eine Zaubertrankstunde beinhaltete die in der ersten Stunde gewesen wäre. 


	5. Orden des Merlin

Kapitel 5: Orden des Merlin  
  
Ü/N Das ist das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Als nächstes werde ich vermutlich die ebenfalls unvollständige Übersetzung "Harrys Brille" übersetzen. Des Weiteren tausend-und-ein-Dank an Enigma fürs Betalesen.  
  
Das Leben in Hogwarts kehrte rasch wieder zur Normalität zurück. Es wurde schnell klar dass Harry durch das besuchen der Unterrichtsstunden nur seine Zeit vergeudete - er war mächtiger und stärker als die Lehrer, und kannte Magie die weit über dem lag was ein normaler Zauberer in seinem ganzen Leben erwarten konnte, ganz zu schweigen von dem was nötig war um die NEWTs(UTZs) zu bestehen. Die Tatsache, dass Harry diese Fähigkeiten schon vorher hatte, es aber verheimlichte war für jeden eine große Überraschung. Er bekam von Dumbledore die Erlaubnis nur die Stunden zu besuchen die er besuchen wollte, sodass er sich vor der Ordensverleihung vollständig erholen konnte.  
  
Schließlich besuchte Harry trotzdem fast jede Stunde - wofür Hermine sehr dankbar war, und ihm auch bei jeder Gelegenheit die sie finden konnte sagte. Tief in sich wollte Hermine nicht ohne Freunde sein. Ihre Trennung von Ron hatte ihn ihr gegenüber sehr bitter gemacht. Trotzdem unterhielt Harry weiterhin eine Freundschaft mit beiden, aber Hermine konnte Harrys und Rons Freundschaft nur damit vergleichen sich auf einer Wippe auszubalancieren - Ron schien zu glauben dass Harry dafür verantwortlich sei dass Hermine ihre Beziehung beendet hatte.  
  
Eines Freitag Mittag, drei Wochen vor Weihnachten, saß Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum als Harry sich ihr nährte um das fortzusetzen was sich für ihn sogar als größere Herausforderung wie Voldemort herausstellte. Nämlich zu versuchen Ron und Hermine wieder zusammen zu bringen. Hermine wusste dass er es immer weiter und weiter versuchen würde, aber er würde es nie schaffen. Ron bestand darauf dass "Hermine es beendet hat und sich entschuldigen muss" und Hermine sagte dass "es endgültig vorbei wäre".  
  
Trotz der Last die auf seinen Schultern lag, würde er die Versuche nicht aufgeben seine Freunde glücklich zu machen. Hermine wusste dass er sich für ihre Trennung von Ron verantwortlich fühlte, und obwohl Hermine es ihm auch nie sagen würde war er es. Wenn Harry nicht existierte würde Hermine vermutlich jetzt in Rons Armen sitzen, aber das tat sie nicht. Wieso? Weil sie wusste dass es bessere Arme gab - und die gehörten Harry Potter.  
  
Hermine wusste dass sich Harry danach sehnte sie glücklich zu sehen, und so lies er sein Verhalten nicht von seinen persönlichen Gefühlen für Hermine kontrollieren. Sie erinnerte sich immer noch an das Versprechen das sie Harrys totem Körper gemacht hatte - ihm die Freundschaft und Liebe zu geben die sie immer vor ihm versteckt hatte. Es gab eine Sache die Hermine immer halten würde, und dies war ein Versprechen das sie einem Toten gemacht hatte  
  
"Hermine, bitte versöhne dich mit Ron. Du weißt wie sehr ich es hasse euch unglücklich zu sehen." Sagte Harry mit einem traurigen Gesicht und heißerer Stimme - Er kam vermutlich gerade vom Quidditch Training zurück.  
  
Hermine umarmte ihn fest - eine Begrüßung die sie ihm jedes Mal seit seiner Genesung gab. Sie wertete jede Umarmung als ob es ihre letzte wäre.  
  
Hermine seufzte: "Harry, du weißt dass ich das nicht will, bitte respektiere meine Wünsche.  
  
So endeten die meisten Gespräche über Ron da Harry ihren Wunsch selbstverständlich respektierte.  
  
Hermine freute sich über ein Gespräch das sie mit Harry eine Woche später führte - gerade mal zwei Wochen vor der Zeremonie.  
  
"Nun, bereit für den großen Tag?" fragte Hermine und grinste Harry an als er sich auf die Couch legte. Er hatte es endlich geschafft den begeisternd redenden jungen Gryffindors zu entkommen.  
  
"So bereit wie ich je sein werde." sagte er, seufzteund lehnte sich in der bequemen Couch zurück.  
  
"Du weißt dass du die jüngste Person bist die diese Auszeichnung je erhalten hat. Und die zweite Person in der Geschichte die ihn erhält?"  
  
Harry ächzte. Dieser Gedanke war ihm noch gar nicht gekommen.  
  
"Wenn du so einen erlesenen Preis bekommt musst du sicherlich auch eine Rede halten oder?" fragte Hermine, und erwartete ihn wieder unvorbereitet zu erwischen.  
  
Sie wurde enttäuscht als Harry nickte und sich an den Kopf tippte "Ich habe alles durchgeplant. Ich muss nur sichergehen dass es nichts gibt das ich übersehen habe. Ich gehe mal schnell zu Dumbledore."  
  
Dann disapparierte Harry - etwas an das sich Hermine nie richtig gewöhnen konnte da man in Hogwarts eigentlich nicht apparieren kann.  
  
Kurz darauf tauchte er wieder auf und es sah so aus als ob ihn das Grauen gepackt hätte. "Ich brauche ein Date. Wieso können Zauberer die die Welt gerettet haben nicht Singel sein?" Sagte er, in Gedanken immer noch davor zurückschreckend.  
  
Hermines Herz machte einen Satz, aber sie beschloss ruhig zu bleiben und kicherte: "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen Mr. 'Retter der Welt' hat Angst davor ein Mädchen zum Tanzen aufzufordern."  
  
Harry starrte sie sauer an, "Das stand nicht in meiner Jobbeschreibung" sagte er langsam und sah aus als ob er eher sterben würde als ein Mädchen zu fragen ob es den Abend mit ihm verbringen würde.  
  
"Jeder weiß dass es einen Ball gibt. Wieso haben alle vergessen es mir zu erzählen?" Fragte Harry Hermine scharf.  
  
"Mach mich nicht dafür verantwortlich, Bursche. Das ist deine Zeremonie."  
  
Harry blickte vor sich hin als ob er Snapes Weihnachtspudding probiert hätte, zog es aber vor nicht zu antworten.  
  
Plötzlich begannen Harrys Augen genau wie Dumbledores zu funkeln. Hermine, die sich immer gewünscht hatte dass sie dazu fähig wäre, entschied dass es eine machtvolle Magische Angelegenheit sein musste.  
  
"Nun, wenigstens könntest du dich mit Ron versöhnen und ihn fragen ob er mit dir...."sagte Harry flehend und brach dann ab.  
  
"Harry" warnte Hermine "Ich will nicht mit ihm irgendwo hingehen, und du weißt das. Außerdem hat Ron bestimmt schon lange Lavender gefragt also bitte hör auf".  
  
Harrys Zwinkern nahm beträchtlich ab.  
  
"Würdest du mit mir hingehen?" Fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll und brachte damit Hermines Herz zum hüpfen, bevor er hinzufügte "Als Freunde natürlich. Nach allem was du für mich getan hast als es mir ...äh... schlecht ging möchte ich dir auf diesem Weg danken." Hermine errötete, sie hatte keine Ahnung dass Harry wusste wie viel Zeit sie mit ihm verbracht hatte.  
  
Harry bemerkte ihr erröten und sagte: "Du denkst doch nicht dass ich das vergessen hätte, oder? Ich kann mich daran erinnern dass du immer bei mir warst wenn ich bei Bewusstsein war und Madam Pomfrey hat mir auch erzählt dass du in deiner ganzen Freizeit bei mir warst als ich tot war.  
  
Hermine war enttäuscht, sie hatte gehofft dass Harry sie bitten würde als mehr als Freunde zu gehen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr selber belügen - Sie fühlte noch genauso für ihn wie vor zwei Jahren, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören zu befürchten dass er ihre Gefühle nicht mehr erwiderte.  
  
Harry deutete ihre Stille falsch und sagte mit einem Beben in seiner Stimme "Du musst natürlich nicht. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen Hermine."  
  
"Harry du Idiot, natürlich werde ich mit dir hingehen!"" Antwortete Hermine grinsend.  
  
*********  
  
Die Zeremonie in der Harry den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse erhalten sollte nährte sich schließlich. Die große Halle war Magisch vergrößert worden um eine enorme Menschenmenge zu fassen, und nicht ein einziger Schüler war nach Hause gefahren. Zu sehen wie eine solche Auszeichnung verliehen wurde war eine Sache die man nur einmal in seinem Leben sehen konnte und, zu Harrys Enttäuschung, war diese Veranstaltung die bekannteste in der ganzen magischen Geschichte. Da es mitten im Winter war, war die Außenluft sehr kalt und Schnee lag auf den Ländereien um Hogwarts. Sogar das Wetter schien Harry Respekt zu zeigen, da es aufhörte zu schneien und keinerlei Anzeichen von Stürmen zu sehen waren. Bei diesen Wetterbedingungen verlief die Ankunft der Gäste problemlos.  
  
Dumbledore stand in der großen Eingangshalle und führte die tausenden lokalen und internationalen Gäste in die große Halle - viele hatte er nicht gesehen seit er vor Jahren selber den Orden des Merlins erhalten hatte. Es war eine Internationale Auszeichnung, eine die überall auf der Welt anerkannt wurde. Gäste kamen von nah und fern um ihre verschiedenen Ministerien zu repräsentieren. Alle Ministerien überall auf der Welt mussten ihre Zustimmung zur Vergabe des Ordens geben, und deshalb war Harry erst die zweite Person die diesen Orden erhielt. Es gab viele verschiedene Stufen, aber keine war so wichtig wie diese.  
  
Auf der Bühne standen 15 komfortable Stühle, dort sollten die verschiedenen Minister der Magie sitzen. Diese 15 Personen waren die mächtigsten Personen der ganzen Welt - Sie kontrollierten ihre verschiedenen Länder oder Kontinente. Die Sicherheit für das Ereignis war außer Frage, denn niemand wusste wirklich wo Hogwarts lag und so war es der ideale Ort um die Verleihung durchzuführen.  
  
Auf der Bühne standen noch zwei weitere Stühle, leicht getrennt von den anderen. Hermine vermutete dass dort Harry und Dumbledore sitzen würden.  
  
Für das Festessen war die Halle gefüllt mit hunderten kleinen, runden Tischen, mit jeweils sechs Stühlen drum herum. Kleine Schilder mit dem Namen der Person die dort sitzen sollte standen auf den Tischen. Von der Türe aus führten einige Schüler die Gäste zu ihren Plätzen.  
  
Eine große Tafel war vor der Bühne aufgebaut worden. Sie sah viel größer aus als sie es bei normalen Schulveranstaltungen tat. Sie war sehr lang und es konnten mehr als 50 Personen daran sitzen. An diesem Tisch sollten die verschiedenen Minister der Magie sitzen, zusammen mit Harry, Dumbledore, verschiedenen anderen wichtigen Personen, und den Gästen die Harry eingeladen hatte. Natürlich bedeutete dies dass dort die gesamte Weasley Familie saß, genau wie Harrys Date Hermine.  
  
Nachdem schließlich jeder an seinem Platz saß begann das Essen und Harry fand keine Gelegenheit mit den Weasleys oder Hermine zu sprechen da sich die verschiedenen Minister und andere wichtige Personen ununterbrochen mit ihm unterhalten wollten. Er schickte eine große Anzahl "Sorry-Blicke" zu Hermine, aber diese schien sich nicht daran zu stören und redete munter die ganze Zeit mit Ginny und Dumbledore. Es sah so aus als ob Mr. Weasley gut mit den vielen anderen Gästen zu recht kam und Mrs. Weasley unterhielt sich mit einigen der Frauen. Die Minister waren alle sehr nett und freundlich während der Unterhaltung und behandelten ihn mit einer großen menge Respekt. Harry war dafür dankbar dass sie ihn nicht wie ein Kind behandelten und so fand er sogar an einigen Unterhaltungen Gefallen.  
  
Die Themen reichten von den dunklen Künsten bis hin zu Quidditch und Harry bemerkte dass er einen Platz in nahezu jeder Nationalmannschaft angeboten bekam, nicht zu vergessen Jobs in allen Ministerien. Er sagte jedes Mal freundlich dass er darüber nachdenken würde.  
  
"Sicher hast du schon über deine Zukunft nachgedacht Harry?" Warf der Bulgarische Minister ein.  
  
"Na ja, vor meinem Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort-" zu Harrys Enttäuschung zuckten alle zusammen, "Hatte ich meine Zukunft schon geplant, aber seit damals hat sich alles verändert."  
  
"Ahhh," sagte Fudge weise, der es inzwischen geschafft hatte Minister des ganzen Kontinents zu werden "du hast immer für Quidditch geplant oder? Und jetzt denkst du darüber nach deine Kraft einzusetzen?"  
  
"Nein..." antwortete Harry freundlich, "Vor einiger Zeit dachte ich noch dass ich sterben würde."  
  
Als die Minister realisierten was er damit sagen wollte wurden sie alle still. Als Harry endlich die Gelegenheit bekam mit den Weasleys zu sprechen erklärte Dumbledore das Essen in genau diesem Augenblick für beendet.  
  
Die Minister, Dumbledore und Harry gingen auf die Bühne. Dumbledore stand am Podium, das soeben errichtet worden war, und winkte Hermine auf den Platz neben Harry.  
  
Hermine starrte entsetzt in die Masse der Leute die alle zu Ihnen auf die Bühne schauten. Harry sah vollkommen unbeeindruckt aus. Keine einzige Emotion war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Schließlich begann Professor Dumbledore mit der Einleitung und sprach in das Mikrofon das an der Spitze des Podiums aufgebaut war und in das Publikum strahlte.  
  
"Willkommen allerseits zu diesem großartigen Anlass. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich jemals in meinem Leben die Ehre hätte den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse zu verleihen, aber ich glaube dass dieser Orden nicht mehr verdient werden kann. Ich habe noch nie so viel Mut und Tapferkeit gesehen bevor ich sah wie Harry Potter den Tod auf sich nahm um andere Leben zu retten und den dunklen Lord zu besiegen.  
  
"Meine persönlich größte Angst bis zu dieser Angelegenheit war, dass Harry sich selbst opfern würde, wie er schon in seinen ersten Hogwarts Jahren sein leben im Namen von anderen riskierte. Die Rettung des Steins der Weisen, finden und öffnen der Kammer des Schreckens einschließlich das Töten eines Basilisken - welches eine Schülerin rettete und die Schließung der Schule verhinderte sind zwei der Sachen die er in seinem ersten und zweiten Jahr alleine schaffte. "  
  
Seine Rede beinhaltete jetzt Harrys restliche Zeit in Hogwarts. Während Dumbledores rede riskierte Hermine einen Seitenblick auf Harry, und sah dass sein Gesicht ruhig und gelassen also ob er einem Märchen zuhörte. Sie wusste dass er diese Aufmerksam nicht mochte, sie aber tolerierte.  
  
"Mit großer Freude möchte ich Ihnen Harry Potter mit dem Orden des Merlins, erster Klasse präsentieren."  
  
Alle anwesenden standen auf und klatschten als Harry jedem Minister und schließlich auch Dumbledore die Hand schüttelte. Der Applaus ging noch lange so weiter als Harry dort stand und seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen lies. Millionen Zauberer zu Hause hörten der Übertragung zu, denn es wurde weltweit übertragen. In näher gelegenen Ländern war der heutige Tag ein Feiertag sodass die Leute zu hause sitzen konnten und im Radio zuhören oder über ihre Kamine zuschauen konnten.  
  
Hermine war stolz auf Harry als er dort mit einem ruhigen und netten Gesichtsausdruck stand. Sie war nicht nur stolz auf das was er getan hatte, sondern auch wie er in der Lage war sich gelassen zu geben. Das war eine seltene Fähigkeit die sie schon in jungen Jahren an Harry bewundert hatte. Während Harry den größten Applaus abwartete drehte er sich zu ihr um und nickte ihr zu. Hermine, die immer noch ängstlich war wenn sie in die Gesichter der tausenden Leute schaute nickte ihm zurück.  
  
Harry hob schließlich die Hand um die Menge zu beruhigen, da es offensichtlich war dass der Applaus sonst die ganze Nacht andauern würde. Das Klatschen wurde schließlich immer leiser bis es ganz still war und alle den jungen Zauberer in der Mitte der Bühne anschauten.  
  
"Ich bin sicher dass sie für die Verleihung eines solchen Ordens an klügere Hexen und Zauberer gewöhnt sind und deshalb möchte ich mich im Voraus für meinen Mangel an Weisheit entschuldigen." begann Harry.  
  
"Ich wurde von vielen Leuten gefragt wieso ich das getan habe was ich tat. Was bringt eine Person dazu sein eigenes Leben für das Leben anderer zu geben? Die Antwort auf diese Frage ist sehr einfach. Als ich kleiner war lebte ich bei einer Tante und einem Onkel die dauernd hervorhoben dass ich der schlechteste der schlechten sei. Sie sagten mir dass aus mir nie etwas werden würde. Das hätte leicht passieren können, wenn es nicht die wunderbare magische Gemeinschaft gegeben hätte."  
  
Viele Leute fingen an zu weinen oder sahen schockiert aus nach dem was sie über Harrys Jugend hörten. Hermine dachte das Gleiche. Wie konnte man jemand mit einem so reinen Herzen solch schreckliche Dinge sagen?  
  
"Ich habe nicht nur gute Erinnerungen an die Magische Welt, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern dass jede Erinnerung großartig ist. Aufgrund der Einmaligkeit dieser Erinnerung würde ich sie für nichts tauschen. Zwei der wichtigsten Punkte in meinem Leben sind meine besten Freunde Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Ohne die Zwei wäre mein Leben eine langweilige und uninteressante Geschichte. Ohne sie wäre mein Leben nicht lebenswert."  
  
"Als Antwort auf die Frage die so viele gestellt haben: Ich habe es getan weil ich wusste dass es jetzt an mir war der magischen Welt etwas zurückzugeben, und e war nötig die Zukunft meiner Freunde zu sichern. Es ist besser wenn eine Person stirbt als Tausende oder Millionen anderer."  
  
Harry musste sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischen nachdem er das gesagt hatte, genau wie viele andere Leute auch. Es war eine Nacht voller Überraschungen.  
  
Ich hoffe dass mein Opfer - obwohl der Teil mit dem Opfer nicht erfolgreich war - die Entscheidung vieler Leute zwischen Gut und Böse beeinflussen wird. Als ich in meinem ersten Jahr gegen Voldemort kämpfte sagte er etwas das mich zum Nachdenken brachte. 'Es gibt kein Gut oder Böse, nur Macht und jene die sie Suchen'. Das ist natürlich nicht wahr, aber es brachte mich zum Nachdenken. Die Grenze zwischen Gut und Böse ist beweglich. Was Gut und was Böse ist entscheiden wir jeden Tag selbst. Deshalb möchte ich jeden dazu drängen über die Konsequenzen seines Handelns nachzudenken bevor man es tut. Denkt darüber nach was ihr tut: Ist es gut oder ist es schlecht? Tue ich etwas das ich nicht tun sollte? - Wenn dies jeder macht wird sich die Welt nach Voldemorts Zeit weiterentwickeln. Es gibt eine Sache die ich mehr hasse als jemanden der entschieden hat Böse zu sein und so zu leben, und das ist eine böse Person die eine gute Person sein könnte. Vielen Dank." Inmitten des donnernden Applauses ging er zurück zu Hermine und setzte sich. Diese nahm seine Hand und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
  
Als der Applaus schließlich fünf Minuten später leiser wurde bat Dumbledore jeden aufzustehen, und nach einem Fingerschnipsen verschwanden alle Tische. Am Rand des Raumes standen jetzt neue Tische und Stühle damit sich die Leute wieder hinsetzen konnten, aber das wichtigste war der Tanz der jetzt stattfinden sollte.  
  
Harry sollte den Tanz eröffnen, was er zwar ungern machte aber in Hermine eine sehr talentierte Tänzerin fand. Sie hielten sich nahe beieinander und tanzten fröhlich zu der wundervollen Musik. Es war ein sehr schöner Abend. Hermine wünschte sich nur dass sie über Harrys Gefühle ihr gegenüber Bescheid wüsste, denn sie musste die ganze Zeit dagegen ankämpfen Harry nicht zu küssen als ob sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Sie war sehr stolz auf Harry und konnte mit Sicherheit sagen dass sie ihn liebte.  
  
Hermine hätte nie gedacht dass jemand jemals sein Leben für sie geben würde, aber Harry hatte das ohne Zögern getan.  
  
Hermine schaute Harry vorsichtig an und konnte immer noch alle Augen auf sich fühlen während sie den Eröffnungstanz tanzten. Bevor sie lange nachdenken konnte war sie von seinen grünen Augen gefangen und bemerkte dass es Harry offenbar genau so ging. Sie konnte tief in seine smaragdgrünen Augen sehen und es schien als ob sie unendlich weit seien. Alles was sie sehen konnte war die Reflektion ihres Gesichtes in seinen Augen.  
  
Die Zwei nährten sich und ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem Kuss. Der Kuss auf den beide seit Jahren gewartet hatten fand endlich statt und tausende Leute waren da um es zu bezeugen. Hermine zog Harry näher zu sich, nach Jahren des Verlangens wollte sie ihn so nahe wie möglich bei sich haben. Hermine musste Harry nicht fragen ob er sie liebte, der Kuß beantwortete diese Frage. 


End file.
